Detention! Akashi Seijuurou X OC
by Shinoyume Rin
Summary: This is his 2nd year in Rakuzan. Still the president, still craves perfections in everything he does. His real self is back and there will be no more fear being with him. But is that entirely true? The detention is one of the most haunted room in Rakuzan. But this delinquent who vowed not to make another discipline record just stepped into the room and found out the biggest secret.
1. CASE 000

_**AUTHOR'S WARNING:**_

First of all, this story is dedicated to ShadeOfBluee of wattpad because she's the only person I know that can handle OOC Akashi .

Second, this story will be ridiculous so idk brace yourself.

Third, if you don't feel like reading OOC pervert Akashi then back off.

Fourth , this story will be based on the song "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift.

Fifth, this story is where Akashi became kinder, where his real self surfaces.

Sixth, idk what else to warn you guys but behold of many oocness and my ridiculous-ness.

_**THE ODDS WILL NEVER BE IN YOUR FAVOUR SO BRACE YOURSELF FOR THE WORST BABEHH XD**_

_**LOVE, RYUUKI.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FULL SUMMARY: <strong>_This is his 2nd year in Rakuzan. Still the president, still craves perfections in everything he does. His real self is back and there will be no more fear being with him. But is that entirely true? The detention is one of the most haunted room in Rakuzan. But this delinquent who vowed not to make another discipline record just stepped into the room and found out the biggest secret.

Ever imagined Akashi Seijuurou being a hot, redheaded pervert who likes to smirk. More importantly, what if he's a young police officer in the Special Command under 18, with a power to talk to the dead. He who talks to the dead. She who takes it all. *summary will be changed when needed*

* * *

><p><strong>CASE #000 <strong>

_Nice to meet you, where you've been?_

_I could show you incredible things._

_Magic, madness, heaven, sin. _

That's Akashi Seijuurou for you; the student council of Rakuzan, the captain of Rakuzan basketball team and the perfect character of every fanfictions written worldwide.

There was a rumor. Whoever gets in detention, it'll never be the same anymore. Once, there was a girl of 2nd year who did a terrible mistake of insulting a teacher. Thus, she was sent to the deserted detention room. It was dark, she said. And yet, she loved it. But soon after, she was expelled due to the president's order.

Rumor has it that the president and the girl had a secret relationship. Rumor has it that the president dumped her. Rumor has it has it that the one who manages the detention stuffs is the president himself. But that was during the president's first year. Rumor has it that he changed after his loss during the Winter Cup. Rumor has it that the detention room is abandoned and no one goes there anymore. Rakuzan's students are all very obedient and those who committed mistakes will be forgiven and they will have to repent for it.

Today, it's the president's second year of high school. Today is the start of a new everything.

"Good morning students," his voice echoed through the whole hall. "I am Akashi Seijuurou a 2nd year student and the rightful president of student council. I will be in charge of the school system next to the principal. Welcome back to the first semester of school and I hope you will be able to cope up with us and be the best. Lost hope, lost faith and you'll die. Here in Rakuzan, we're terrifyingly strict about winning. Once you lose, you're never fit to live again. To the newcomers, the 1st year student of Rakuzan High, I welcome you to Rakuzan High School, Kyoto, Japan."


	2. CASE 001

**CASE #001 **

I am a delinquent in my middle school in the Far East of Kyoto. I have 32 discipline records with two warning letters and an official letter of me being expelled. My mum was furious but my dad congratulated me. Well that is because he was once a delinquent too. But! We are delinquents for a reason.

They bully us. Unlike those victims out there who are so scared of fighting back, I stood up and reflect it back to them. I've injured bunch of bullies and the school was done with me. Dad moved to another part of Kyoto. Mum could only sigh at both of us. This time, mum is the one who took care of my enrollment. She begged for 4 times for the sake of my success. She said Rakuzan is a good school and that I will have to strive hard to stay in Rakuzan.

Not to brag but I have no problems with academic studies. I can cope well so I think I can handle it. But all I wish for is there will be no bullies. I don't want to disappoint mum because she's done everything for me to get into the school.

So today, as a 1st year student, I am stepping onto the ground of Kyoto's elite school, Rakuzan High. But behold! It's 9am and

I'M FUCKING LATE!

The hallway was deserted and it was really quiet minus my loud tapping of shoes on the floor. I rushed to the principal's room to know which class I'm in since I missed the opening ceremony and also, the orientation. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," a male voice said.

I slowly twisted the doorknob and entered. There sat a man in his early thirties with stack of files on his table. He gestured for me to sit opposite him and so I obliged.

"I'm informed about your previous terrible discipline records," he began. "And your mother promised that you won't be making another record. You're not bad in academics so I will just be watching you if you ever make any record here in Rakuzan."

"I won't disappoint you, sir. I'll be fine. You'll be fine. No one is getting a record." I nodded vigorously.

"Good," he smiled. "And I certainly know that you don't want to ever get caught and get to detention. As you know, our detentions aren't like any other."

"I've heard the rumors, sir."

"Done. You'll be placed in 1-A. Good luck." He said and bid me goodbye.

I saluted him Western Style. "I'll need it. Thanks." I said and exited the room. I know nothing about the ways in this big school so I just wandered here and there, up and down, left and right, without finding anyone to ask for directions. Like seriously, I came across none! The almost never-ending journey ended when I entered a certain room. From outside, it may look scary, creepy and haunted. But inside is normal. There were four rows of chairs and a blackboard in front on the wall. Someone had written the word 'DETENTION' on the blackboard with white chalk.

So, what's with the terrible rumors about this detention? It seems perfectly normal. I checked the drawers, one by one until I came across a blue file. So like a clichéd drama, I curiously opened it and scanned the content. No, it's not any important matter. It's just students' exam paper. But I was surprised when I found a Calculus paper and the score was 100%! I was about to look at the name when the door opened.

I gasped and kept the file back into the drawer quickly before hiding under the table. Silence engulfed and for one second I thought there was no one. Until,

"I give you 5 seconds to come out." A male voice spoke.

I gulped nervously. Did he find me out? Yabai!

"5….4….3….2—"

"I'm here!" I yelled and stood to face the man but my head hit the table and I yelped in pain. Rubbing my head, I stood in front of the man with my head down.

"State your name and class." He said.

I don't want to imagine what he's doing with it but I just told him. "I am from 1-A." I said.

"Name." he demanded.

"Promise you won't laugh when you hear my name." I said.

"Give me your name." he ignored my plea.

"Not until your promise!"

"I don't like repeating my words. Just give me your name, young lady."

"No."

I saw his feet stepped forward and I stepped back until I hit the blackboard behind me. But he kept on going. "Stop asking! My name is weir—" I stopped my speech as I looked up and saw the guy in front of me.

_Oh my God._

_Am I in heaven?_

_Is he an angel?_

_Red hair, perfect lips—and most importantly,_

_HETEROCHROMIA IRIDUS!_

I grinned. "So I'm not the only one…." I mumbled.

Had I told you the reason why I'm bullied back in middle school? No? Here, let me tell you. I have a weird name. I have weird eyes. It's what people call heterochromia iridus. My left eye is bluish green while my right eye is weirdly reddish orange. The reason behind it is because of a terrible skydiving accident happened 2 years ago, during my second year of middle school. I injured my left shoulder and I'm not able to carry heavy things on my left shoulder. BUT! The main point here is that I'M NOT THE ONLY WEIRDO~ YEAY!

"Name." the guy demanded. I smiled like an idiot and continued staring at his pretty eyes. Suddenly, his hand reached for me—eh, no-

_BAM! _

He slammed his fist against the blackboard and his eyes sparkled with anger. "I. Want. Your. Name." he hissed.

_When angel turns into demon…. Damn scary._

"H-heiwayuki…." I trailed off and looked away, avoiding his gaze. "…. Akashi."

.

.

.

.

"What?" the guy frowned. I looked at him.

"That's why I told you it's weird." I sighed.

.

.

.

.

_30 seconds later…._

"What?" I frowned and realized the awkward closure of him and me and the awkward silence engulfing between us.

He shut his eyes close then opened it back again. "Never mind that. What are you doing here?" he queried.

"I got lost on my way to 1-A." I replied.

He rubbed his temple and pulled away from me. "Follow me." He ordered and exited the room. I obliged.

"May I ask?" I asked.

"That's already a question." He replied.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "I want to ask you a question."

He didn't reply.

"Why are you eyes different in color?" I queried.

He sighed. "Because it does."

I tsk-ed. "Come on!"

"Aren't yours the same as mine?" he questioned back.

"Yeah but you don't seem like the type who will encounter an accident. I mean you look like a wise guy who wants everything to be perfect and you yourself are perfect…. Um, to be exact, a Mary Sue in fanfictions!"

"You're so noisy." He sighed.

"That's mean!" I pouted.

"What about you? Why is it different?" he queried.

"I… had an accident two years ago. But that doesn't matter, I'm asking YOU!" I said.

"My problem is not yours. I have no intentions on sharing it with anybody else." He replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

We stopped in front of a class when he turned to me. His expression turned grim. "I'd like to see you during break regarding the matter of you breaking in the detention room." He said.

My orbs widened and I held his hands. "Please don't give me a record. I'd rather die!" I begged.

He looked at me nonchalantly. "Just come."

I sighed and nodded. "Okay. And thanks for the guide to 1-A." I bowed and slid the door open. He walked away. Then I remembered something.

"Ah!" I called out. He stopped walking and looked at me over his shoulder.

"What's your name?" I asked.

He smirked. "I'm from class 2-A." then he walked further away.

I pouted then got into the class.

* * *

><p>Because of my funny name, I have no friends on the first day and even got laughed. I tried to not raise my fists so that I won't get a detention or any records. So I kept quiet and now on my way to the student council's president office. That was when a blast of white light rushed past me and I was frozen.<p>

No one was in the hall. It was dark. It was cold. It was damp. I was alone and the wind is blowing like crazy. A scream was heard and realized it was from me. The sound of birds flapping their wings and the sound of people yelling my name, it's all too traumatic. This is the skydiving scene where my parachute failed and everything went wrong. I was about to scream when I realized I am falling into a dark pit but then a pair of strong arms grabbed me and I was back in the narrow hallway of Rakuzan heading towards the president's office.

I gasped and patted my chest repeatedly. _Just a dream, a dream, just a dream. Relax, breathe. _"You okay?" a familiar voice asked. I turned my head and saw the red-haired guy earlier.

"You—uh, I mean, s-senpai!" I stuttered. He led me into a room, which is his office since I saw the golden plat 'KAICHOU' on the door. He sat behind a wooden desk and gestured me to sit in front of him.

"So, I absolutely know that you heard about the rumors of the detention." He began.

"YES AND PLEASE SENPAI DON'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT NOW I DON'T WANT TO GET KILLED!" I shouted immediately.

"I understand," He nodded and I relaxed. "But…." He trailed off.

I bit my lower lip when he suddenly stood, banged his palms on the table and leaned closer. So close that my breath stopped when our nose touched.

"Detention is detention baby." He whispered and I think I kinda died for a second there.

* * *

><p>So, he eventually agreed to not tell anyone about my detention. And I agreed to stay 2 hours in detention. Basically, we did nothing. He sat on the table like how a detention teacher should be and I sat on a vacant seat and watched the clock ticking its life away.<p>

And then it happened again. The same blast of white light blinded me and I fell hard on the floor. But this time, I saw the president. He was trying to catch me but something was behind him. It's a woman. I went frozen and couldn't even move to reach his hand. I was falling into a deep pit again. The woman touched his face. She has long fingers, white, very pale but stained.

Her face became clearer. She was covered in blood and her fangs are showing. Her hair is a mess. It was like a tangled connecting wire. She was hissing and scratching the guy's back but the guy did not realize her. He was busy trying to catch me. The woman then saw me. She looked at me from the corner of her eyes. Her eyes were stunning red. It looked so scary. Scarier than the guy's hetero orbs. She shifted her position from the guy's side, to me.

She went closer but I didn't move. Her face were in front of me and her breath stinks. "_Help me…. Help…." _I was panting. The woman was screeching. She was calling out for help, she was screaming. And then I screamed too.

"HEIWAYUKI! FIGHT IT!"

I screamed again and pushed the woman away. The president appeared in front of me and I panted in relief. But….

"Uh….senpai…." I spoke. He raised an eyebrow. "..You are too close."

"Oh," he said and pulled away from on top of me. I sat up. "By the way, not bad." He added.

I frowned. "What?"

"B70, huh?"

Blood rushed to my cheek. "KONO KUSO HENTAI SENPAI!" I yelled. He laughed.

"What's that, senpai?" I asked, turning grim.

He sighed. "I'll tell you later. For now, go home. And don't go out until tomorrow morning."

I wanted to argue but I was so tired. "What's your name, senpai?"

He smirked.

**_"Akashi Seijuurou." _**

**[A/N: the heck that was short XD bye]**


End file.
